Disappeared
by Z Lawliet
Summary: When the girls from Leaf Village seemed to have disappeared its up to Sasuke, Itachi and the other guys along with the Uchiha's cousin Lily to find them. The Uchiha clan is in decline as well and Fugaku is causing stress for Itachi to get a wife and begin a family. ItachixOc


She was leant against a tree reading a book the river ran passed her feet, her hair was black with the tips dyed bright blue, she wore a black vest top with netted sleeves and mini shorts, her knee high boots were by her side. Her onyx eyes read the text quickly but fully enjoyed reading it. Hearing footsteps behind her she sighed and shut the book and with a kunai stabbed a rope above her head, instantly a trap was set off and a net from the ground was now hanging in a tree. She forced herself to stand up and look around the tree, there was no one in the trap.

"Hey there cousin" A voice laughed behind her and the sharp feeling of a blade to her neck, she frowned slightly,

"Hey Itachi" She said, "The trap wasn't aimed at you. It was aimed for Sasuke"

"Oh fair enough," He laughed removing the kunai and stepped back, she turned and lent against the tree and began to put her boots on, zipping them up on the inside. "So did you ever go get that tattoo you wanted so badly?" He questioned folding his arms and began to follow her as she made her way back to the village.

"Yeh I did" She mumbled softly and looked at him but began to walk towards the village with Itachi following after her, he stood taller than her with a smirk across his face. Lily and he had only a matter of months between them and growing up together they were close and now everyday they spent their days together. She turned looking at him and grinned. "It's been a peaceful day today I haven't even seen Ino or Sakura asking for little Sasuke" She said slowing down so that they walked together. Itachi blinked thinking, he wore the standard Jōnin uniform and even though Lily was the same rank as him she refused to wear the uniform and hardly wore the symbol of the leaf; something which did annoy Itachi. They walked into the village and looked around, her hair moved softly in the breeze as did Itachi's hair; both looked around blinking in confusion. Naruto was sitting on the floor with Sasuke and Shikamaru playing a game of Mahjong. Both of the cousins looked at each other before Lily poked Sasuke in the back, he turned and glared

"Oh it's you Lily" He muttered staring up at her with a slight smile. "Oh Itachi Dad wanted you home early tonight"

"Urgh why?" The eldest muttered,

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me why" He sighed and stood up. Lily and Sasuke were the same height to say there was five years between them.

"Anyway Sasuke you are sat outside without the girls drooling over you. What's going on?" Lily asked crossing her arms. Sasuke stared at her, he didn't overly like his older cousin just because of how close she and Itachi was. Granted they had a close brotherly bond but sometimes he got jealous of Lily.

He shrugged "I don't know. We haven't seen any of them today at all, so we took advantage of it" He answered. Shikamaru stood up after putting the board and tiles away and Naruto stood beside him blinking.

"Come on we best go look for them" He said and smiled, "I mean its properly nothing but just to make sure right?" He said. The group nodded and took off in different directions. Lily went with Itachi.

* * *

The entire village was searched and the kunoichis seemed to be nonexistence, or that of the ones in Naruto's age group anyway. Lily and Itachi walked down the street trying to find the others now and sighed looking around. "Well they were here this morning when I left" Lily told him shaking her head and moved her fringe from her face, Itachi nodded.

"I don't know what's happened" He said, "Come on lets head back to mine. We can ask Dad about this" He said taking her hand and began to run. Lily smiled holding his hand but was easily keeping up because of it being her speciality; but being fast meant that her attack and defence were quite low and because of this.

Fugaku was sitting on the front porch looking up at the sky before laying his aging eyes on the two youths who came running over, without a thought he stood up, hands in his kimono sleeves. "Itachi. Lily" He muttered looking at them both; Lily bowed her head briefly to him before looking at him once more.

"Father I have a question. Where are the girls?" He asked him. Fugaku stared, looking confused before chuckling.

"You are finally thinking about women good for you"

"No Dad I mean they have all disappeared from the village. We can't locate any of them" He explained. Fugaku Uchiha retired from the police force and slowly it had shut down but the Uchihas still lived rich lives, he once more shrugged the statement.

"I do not know." He sighed. Lily blinked. Fugaku was now in his 50s but he seemed a lot more older. "I hadn't noticed I haven't left the house for a while your mother is still here though let's ask her" He smirked. "Mikoto" He shouted into the house. Seconds later the mother to Itachi walked out smiling softly and nodded, her hair was tied up in a bun looking at them all.

She nodded, "I've heard" She spoke and smiled stepping out of the house and looked up at the warm summer day and grinned, "If none have been found in the village what about the forest?"

"We were just there before we came here...nothing Ma'am" Lily spoke bowing her head.

She frowned. "I see in that case go see the Hokage will have no involvement with issues like this anymore" She said darkly and turned. Fugaku nodded and turned following her back into the house and shut the door. Itachi glared and turned sighing heavily and began to leave the resistance. Lily smiled and followed quite bouncy with her steps;

"Race ya to the office" she smiled standing next to him, he shut his eyes in thought before opening them and nodded.

"Ok. Go" He said and took off. Lily's eyes half shut and with a few steps of running vanished into the thin air.

* * *

Itachi and Lily stood in the Hokage's office breathing slightly heavier but still were standing proudly looking at the old man who was sitting in his chair smoking his pipe blowing the smoke. Lily blinked and sighed slightly; hands behind her back and she glanced up at her cousin.

"Hokage?"

"Hm... I ya know" He said standing up looking at them both. "I am going to send you along with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto on a mission" He smirked causing more wrinkles to form. He pulled a scroll from his sleeve and passed it over the desk to which Lily took from him and smiled.

"Thankyou Sir we shall prepare now" Itachi said before turning and left with Lily behind him grinning widely.

They walked out of the office building and looked around, Lily blinked looking up and sighed the sun was slowly setting but they needed to set off now. Standing together Lily opened the scroll and with Itachi began to read what they had been given; looking at one another they nodded. "I will go get Sasuke and Naruto, you get Shikamaru" He ordered.

"Right" She said and like before vanished with dust kicked up. Itachi smiled to himself and began to walk back towards his home, the time was around that for the family to gather and eat so that is where he assumed Sasuke would be at this moment in time.

* * *

**First story being uploaded onto his account. Lily is my OC and please no flames**

**The girls from Naruto's age group have gone missing but who has taken them?**


End file.
